Unknown in Wonderland
by DeathKitty13
Summary: A mysterious young girl that Loves Ciel in Wonderland wishes to be in it, then one day she saw Sebastian Michaelis and followed him to Wonderland. Running into Characters from Kuroshitsuji in their Wonderland Forms was the best thing, but confessing her love to The Undertaker? Will She have the courage to tell The Undertaker before she dies, or will her heart remain broken forever?


Alright Peoples, DeathKitty13 here. This is my first Fanfic, Ever. Please don't get angry if I misspell some words, I'm a bad speller and is still learning on how to spell. now here we go, My First Chapter Ever, YAY!

**Chapter 1**

**To Wonderland!**

Yo, What's up? The Name is Racheal Kitty Ravenstone. Yeah, My name is weird, but It's me. Anyways, I'm 18, and I love like my mom, exactly like my mom, but i have a little something from my dad. That's His Hair and Eyes. I have Raven Black hair and Greyish-Green Eyes. The Green eyes are from my mom and the grey eyes are from my dad. I have very Unhealthy Pale Skin and I wear nothing but Black and Purple. So, It was October 6, My 18th B-Day, but my parents aren't home till Late at Night, so I have some time to my self. I always watch Kuroshitsuji or Black butler. I love how each Grim Reaper acts, even The Undertaker.

My day is nothing but Normal for me. I was watching Ciel in Wonderland like a Billionth time when I saw The Sebastian Michaelis, Walking past my Neighborhood, with his Cute White Rabbit parts. I decided to follow Sebastian into... Wonderland! I jumped out the window and landed on my feet, from a Two Story House, and ran after Sebastian. "Dear oh Dear... Where is Alice? She is terribly Late." Then He turned to look at me. His Raven Black Hair, Framing his Pale Skin. His Glasses show off his Crimson Eyes. and His Black Tail Coat matches his White Rabbit Parts and His Sliver Watch.

He rushed up to me and Grabbed my Hand. Thank God I'm an Undertaker Fangirl. "Young Alice, You're Terribly Late. We must hurry if you want to Wonderland" He released My Hand and Rushed off. I followed him into a Very Deep Part of a Forest. As I finally Caught up to Sebastian, I saw him jump into a hole. I tried to Follow Sebastian, But a Hand Grabbed my Hand. I turned to see Adrian, My Best Friend. He almost Looks like Undertaker, But Younger, Without Scars, Younger Old Pirate's Voice, and Without Bangs, But Adrian's Hair s covering his Eyes.

"Kitty... Why are you here...?" People call me Kitty because I act like a cat and It was My Middle Name. "Adrian, I found The Sebastian Michaelis, and He's in Ciel in Wonderland Form!" I shouted with Glee in Me, But Adrian stared at me. "Racheal... You shouldn't be here..." Adrian never called me by my first name unless he's fucking dead serious. "Adrian... Why are you like this...? You're never this serious..." My Voice is starting to have Fear in it. drian tried to pull me away from where the Hole is to the Real World, but I want Excitement, no more School, no more Parents, and no more Assholes, like Adrian now.

I pulled my Hand from Adrian's and Stepped back a Few Feet towards the hoe. "Adrian, You're never like this, What The Bloody Hell is your Problem?!" "Racheal! You must get away from the Hole, Now!" Adrian's Happy tone turned into a Very Serious Tone. I looked around me and saw the hole as right behind me. Adrian's clothing was Different, it almost looked like Undertaker's Clothes and Adrian grew to be Taller, About Undertaker's Height. Adrian Looks Exactly like Undertaker now. "Racheal, You shouldn't return to Wonderland... Your Parents are trying to protect you... Now Follow me." Adrian sounds exactly like Undertaker.

As Adrian or Undertaker came up towards me, I got a Little Defence and Revealed my Pocket Knife and Slashes it at Him. "YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT OR WHAT NOT TO DO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at Him with Tears falling down my face. "Racheal, This is for your Safety!" He rushed towards me, but I stepped back and fell into The Hole with Adrian shouting, "RACHEAL!"

As I fell and fell and fell, I saw Images for Two People, a Woman with Glasses and Lime Green Eyes with a Scythe, Two Ninja Swords and a Chainsaw. She looks exactly like me. Then a Man, with Cat ears and tail?! He has Raven Black Hair and Grey eyes with Black and Purple Stripped Cat Parts, holding a baby, that looks like me but with the same Cat Parts. Then I felt Pain coming from my head and on the back of my waist. I screamed louder but in Pain. I Fell and Fell more with The Pain calming down.

I saw a Bright light ans Fell into a Pile of Bounceable Cat, Moon, and Skull Pillows. I bounced off the pillows and fell into a tube, then the tube fell down the opposite way I bounced from. Crap! It's a Cannon! Before I could have moved, I got shot out of the Cannon and facepainted into the ground after going threw a Tiny Door. I felt a Pat on my Boot and I pulled my head from the ground to see Tiny Sebastian tapping my boot. "Come, Come Alice, If you don't hurry, you'll be terribly late." Tiny Sebastian rushed off and went into a Tiny door and closed it. I rushed to the Tiny Door and tried to open it. "God Bloody Damn it! He locked the Bloody Door!"

"AWWWW~ AIN'T SHE THE CUTEST?!" I remember that Voice, it's Lizzy's voice from Black Butler. "Yes, she quite is My Young Mistress." and That's Paula, Lizzy's Maid! I turned to see Something in a Banana Cream Colored Dress with Black and White Stockings, white bloomers and matching magenta gloves and boots. I saw Blond Hair Curled into Pigtails and some bangs, with a Cheese Barrette and Matching White Ears and tails. She Hugged me and kept talking nonsense that I can't hear because she's talking too fast.

"Lady Mouse! I believe she needs some Air." A Woman came up Wearing a Blue tutu with a White Apron , Tall Yellow Poka-Dot socks with Black Strapped Shoes. Her brown Hair's tied in a pony tail with a Red cap, she has White Cuffs , Brown eyes and Black Vest with Light Blue Wings on the Cuff Sleeves. "Oh, you looked shocked but surly you remember The Lady Mouse and I'm her Dodo Maid." "Ummmm... I don't remember seeing you two before." "Huh?! You don't remember us?! That's Strange..." Lizzy Mouse was thinking, but I knew something that would keep her from thinking, but I'm going to hate myself. "Lizzy Mouse, How about we have a... Elegant Tea Party" Lizzy Mouse stared at me. "Before we have tea, you must wear something else than those Plain Clothing" Plain?! Black Jacket, Black Jeans, Black Boots, Black Turtle Neck, Purple Undershirt, and Black and Purple Socks are Plain?! That Bitch...

"OH! I know a Wonderful outfit for you, Lady Alice." Dodo Paula said, But My Name isn't Alice. "Umm... My Name isn't Alice, it's Kitty." Dodo Paula pulled me into a Dressing Room where there was a Gothic Alice Dress waiting for me. It was Pitch Black with a Purple Apron with a Deep Plum Lacy Waist with Sleeve and edgings of the round bottom part is in ruffles. The Skirt is like a Black Umbrella with a Purple Lacy Under Part. The Collar is purple with Deep Plum Buttons and laces and it came with Purple lacy Gloves with a Deep plum Bow and a Small dark Navy Blue Cape, Black and Purple stripped stockings, Black Strapped Heels and Finally a Purple Ribbon.

Dodo Paula toke my Clothes off but My Bra and underwear and Putted that Dress on me. I screamed for help, but no one helped me. As Dodo Paula finished dressing me up as a Doll, and I ran out to see Tables and everything symmertaly right. Oh god, i sound like Death The Kid right now. I sat at the table and saw a Pink Cake That has Sugar Roses, a Candy Butterfly, White Lace Wrappers with a pink bow and a sign that said "Eat Me", and a Small Bottle with Fizzy Black Liquid and Purple Roses, Cats, and Stars with a Label saying, "Drink Me".

As I stare at the Black and Pink Sugary Cake, Dodo Paula went on about this Cake rumored to be Excellent for it's taste. I heard Silverware rubbing against Sugar, I have really good hearing, and I stared at the Direction where I heard The Noise. I saw Lizzy Mouse eating the Eat Me Cake. "Mmmm~ Oh My this is Good~ oh and the flavor, It taste like Chocolate, Lemon Meringue Pie, Victorian Sponge Cake, Scones, Roasted Rabbit and a hint of Lobster Curry for good Measure." I've never had that. Lizzy Mouse Giggled after she swallowed the cake, then She gasped and held her heart. CRAP! This is exactly like Ciel in Wonderland. After That I saw Little Pink Hearts coming from her, like a Beating heart , then She Screamed Loudly in Pain.

She started to grow into a skyscraper Height and Stared at me and Dodo Paula with Worry in her eyes. "Holy Shit... Don't cry, Please don't cry..." I whispered quietly, but she started to tear up and Cry Obeezes sizes Tear Drops. A few fell on me , but it didn't break into Liquid. She went on and on about never being Cute because she's so god damn huge. I stared at a Bottle with Sparkling Blue Liquid with the Same Label, "Drink Me". Bingo! I grabbed the bottle and started to dash at Lizzy mouse. The Obeeze Tears blocked my way, but I jumped on the tears and Started to Jump Dash towards her.

Lizzy Mouse's Tail swing very Fast and hard. I timed perfectly and grabbed her tail and climbed up To Lizzy mouse's Mouth. Tears kept coming and Coming. I landed on Her nose and almost calms down to see that 'm on her nose. I Ripped the Bottle Cap off with my teeth, Trust me That tasted terrible, and Poured the Drink Me Drink in her mouth and jumped off and lands safely on the Obeeze Tear and saw her Shrink back to her Normal size. As Dodo Paula and Lizzy Mouse Hugged each other, The Tears started to roll and Form some... Bodies. Something wasn't right. I Pulled out my Pocket Knife as Lizzy Mouse and Dodo Paula scream in Terror. I Rushed towards the Tear like Bodies and Slashed them. I Slashed everyone of the tears and saw a little piece of a Spade.

After Calming the Two Morons down, Lizzy Mouse Thanked me and Gave me a Strange Key. The Key was Silver with a Black Skull at the Base with a purple Cat's tail sticking out and The Black Ribbon wrapped around the tail. Dodo Paula gave me The Drink Me Drink that I didn't drink. I faced at the Door that Sebastian went in, then I turned back to face Lizzy Mouse and Dodo Paula, but They Disappeared. I saw a bit of Red Sting on the Ground, and I grabbed it. It matched the Color of the Half of Spade I got from the Teary Bodies. I Tied the Red String around my neck with Half the Spade tied to it. I drank the Drink Me Drink, It Taste like Cherry Pie, Pineapple, Custard, Strawberry, and a Hint of roast Turkey. I felt a Sharp pain in my Chest and Saw Little Black Hearts, beating from my Chest, and I shrunk to about the Height of the door.

As I unlocked the door with My key, I wondered what's with the Spade and why was it there? But I couldn't think about that because I was Walking ahead, Unaware of The Danger That's far greater than Death itself.

**End of Chapter 1**

Alright, how do you guys like it? Anyways, Updates are coming soon, I Promise. Also, I'm thinking of Adding some of the Alice Human Sacrifice Symbols in this with the Colors. Hope you Guys Like this.


End file.
